Captured
by WolfEyes
Summary: It's happened. Voldemort's taken Hogwarts, turning it into a school for the Dark Arts, hiding the teachers and keeping students he feels has most potential, & bringing in his own. Harry & Co. along with Ginny & an unexpected one try & lead a revolt, and


A/N: I was in the middle of starting another story, when this idea came to me. I'm going to work on it to see where it goes. As far as I know, this is the first one of its kind. But then again I haven't read every HP story on ff.net.  
  
For those of you reading The Way We Were (both versions), and The New Girl, I'm taking a break from them, although I'll finish posting all the chapters of the original version of The Way We Were. I'm very sorry, but I'm just not motivated for them.  
  
This fic is about how Voldemort somehow manages to take over Hogwarts. You'll find out how if you read it :). He turns it into a dark school for the Dark Arts and gets rid of half the students, keeping the ones he feels have good potentials in serving him later on, and bringing in his own students, mostly the children of current Death Eaters. Harry and Co., along with Ginny, try and lead a revolt against Voldemort, along with the help of someone surprising. In doing so, they not only discover their greatest abilities, but also themselves and each other. Does that sound corny? Oh well, it'll be a good fic anyway (I'm hoping!) and I'll actually update a lot more! Well I've kept all of you long enough.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. No money is being made from this.  
  
~~  
  
It happened on the most beautiful of September fall days. The sky was cloudless and blue, the sun shining bright and warm, its golden rays reflecting off the many hues of leaves on the trees. The temperature was just right with a slight breeze. The whole of Hogwarts was restless, students and professors alike. Everyone wanted to be outside instead of being stuck in stuffy classrooms, learning things or teaching.  
  
McGonagall was one to feel the restlessness of the students. Many were staring out of the windows and some were talking. Only Hermione was paying attention. She walked over to Hermione and sighed. "Thank you, Hermione, for listening. But it's pointless to attempt to teach when everyone's minds are clearly outside."  
  
Suddenly, a charmed paper airplane bounced off of Hermione's head. She whipped her head around to see Ron grinning sheepishly at her. Hermione shot him a glare and addressed the professor. "Professor McGonagall, perhaps you could dismiss us?"  
  
"Yes, I too feel the need to be outside. Everyone, you are dismissed. It is absolutely pointless to teach when the weather-"  
  
The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws got up and rushed out the door in a scurry, leaving McGonagall alone in her classroom, a smile playing at her lips. She remembered her school days when she was that way too.  
  
~~  
  
Harry lounged about against a tree trunk, watching with amusement as Ron and Hermione fought. Over what, he had no clue, but he was sure it was another petty little thing like always. They were such an old married couple without realizing it.  
  
"Hermione! Who are you to say I can't do it? You aren't my mum!"  
  
"No, but somebody needs to make sure that you don't go off and do something that foolish! You can't do it!"  
  
"Oh? Who are you to stop me?" Ron took a step closer to her and glared.  
  
"Ron! You'll catch a cold or pneumonia. It's just too cold to-"  
  
"Herm, it's wonderful weather outside! I won't get sick!"  
  
"There's a breeze! You'll get chilled. Harry, tell him he'll get chilled!" Hermione turned towards Harry in a flounce of hair.  
  
Harry raised both hands as if he was saying he came in peace. "Oh no, 'Mione! I'm not getting into this," he smiled at Hermione as she crossed her arms and turned back to Ron, scowling.  
  
"Hermione, I'm going to do it and that's that! It'll be fun." Hermione watched in horror as he stripped down to his boxers and ran to the lake. Before she knew what she was doing, she chased after him. Harry got up and slowly followed Hermione, anxious to see what would happen.  
  
"Ron! Ron! It's late September!" Hermione was close behind him, yelling.  
  
"Why do you care anyway?" Ron grinned wickedly. "Do you like me or something?"  
  
Hermione flushed and glared as best as she could. "No I do not so don't flatter yourself! Fine! Go ahead and get sick!" By this time, Ron was in the water, and Hermione was standing on the edge.  
  
"Oh you don't, do you?" Ron grabbed at Hermione's leg, trying to drag her in. She screamed and fought back.  
  
"Don't you dare, you prat!" Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. Leaving them to their own devices, he wondered back up to the tree and sat down, watching them from a distance. Ron had successfully pulled Hermione in and she had given him a good smack on the head. It took a few more minutes, but Hermione finally managed to drag herself out of the water. She was storming back up to Harry, looking ready to kill the first person that looked at her cross eyed. Harry tried hard not to laugh at her.  
  
Not long afterwards, Ron followed Hermione back up to Harry.  
  
"Herms, I left my wand inside.could you do a drying spell for me?" Ron attempted to look as pathetic as possible as Hermione performed one on herself.  
  
"Why should I? You'd deserve to get sick, wouldn't you?" Harry laughed, knowing that she wouldn't leave Ron wet. There was a moment's pause as Ron gave Hermione his best puppy face; Hermione glared stonily back, and Harry watched the both of them. "Oh fine! But don't you think that you can get away with it again Ron."  
  
~~  
  
That evening, everyone ate dinner in a rush, anxious to get back outside and enjoy the weather while it lasted. Ron finished first, waiting for the others to get done so they could go outside together. He sat there watching the three of them. Harry was almost done, Ginny was half way, but Hermione.she was the problem. She ate her food slowly and daintily. Ron rolled his eyes. That woman was so exasperating. "C'mon you guys! Let's get outside!" Harry finished so Ron stood up. "Let's go Harry. The girls can come along later."  
  
"Oh fine, just leave us then!" Ginny yelled at their retreating forms.  
  
~~  
  
Harry and Ron sat down by the lake's edge and began skipping rocks. "Well it seems Weasel and Potter are easily amused." Malfoy sauntered up behind them, smirking.  
  
"Sod off Ferret. I bet you can't skip rocks." Ron looked up at Draco and glared.  
  
"I suppose so, Weasel," Draco drawled. "But then again, your family is too poor to afford real games or whatever they are, to occupy their time. I guess you have to settle for the simple-minded games, don't you?"  
  
Ron leaped up and threw himself at Draco. Thankfully, Harry had quick reflexes and grabbed the back of Ron's shirt. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles.  
  
"At least he spends time with his family and they don't ignore him, Malfoy!" Harry spat.  
  
"That's rich considering the source," Draco found this amusing and laughed. "I, Potter, at least know my parents. They may ignore me, yes, but I still know them."  
  
Harry let go of Ron and the five boys were tumbling around on the ground, fists and words flying. That was when Dumbledore came out of the castle and onto the grounds where most of the students were. His voice was magically magnified as he yelled.  
  
"Students, listen up!" The boys stopped their fighting, each one bleeding from somewhere. "Everyone report to their respective common rooms at once! No lingering, you must hurry! Go on!"  
  
A mass of students ran up to Hogwarts, crowding the door. Nobody knew what was wrong, but everybody knew it couldn't be good.  
  
"Oh how bloody brilliant!" Ron yelled over the noise. "How can we get inside quickly if everyone is flooding the entrance?" Soon, though, everyone was inside and rushing to their common rooms. Harry was cradling his nose, trying unsuccessfully to keep the blood from streaming onto his robes.  
  
A rather large group of Gryffindors was at the portrait. "What's going on?" Harry yelled to anybody that would answer.  
  
"The Fat Lady isn't here! This painting next to her says that she went visiting with her friend, Violet!" Harry heard Ginny yell back to him. "We've asked the lady in this painting if she can go and fetch her. Whatever is going on sounds bad."  
  
It took a few minutes for the Fat Lady to return, out of breath. "Oh dear!" she gasped. "I do apologize. I-"  
  
"Butternut!" yelled a Gryffindor. The portrait swung open and everyone scrabbled in. People sat around in silence. A few went up to their dorms. Everybody, though, was wondering the same thing. What happened? Why wasn't McGonagall coming to inform them of anything? Why was it so quiet but the silence so loud?  
  
It grew later and later. Nobody knew any more than what they had in the beginning. Most of the Gryffindors in the common room had fallen asleep. A few were talking quietly and none dared go outside of their safe sanctuary that was Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~~  
  
McGonagall sat dispiritedly in some sort of room. She had no idea where she was or where any of her colleagues were. All she remembered was the battle that had taken place. The battle that they had lost.  
  
Once the staff was sure the students were safely in their common rooms, they all went out to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, led by Albus Dumbledore. Once they reached their destination, McGonagall realized they were terribly outnumbered. How were they going to get through this? Surely Dumbledore would find a way.  
  
The minute they were in site of the Death Eaters, the two opposing sides began throwing curses. Many Death Eaters used the Cruciatus curse. McGonagall tried to stay by Dumbledore, but when he saw that Flitwick needed her help, Dumbledore urged her to leave him. That was the last McGonagall saw of him. She had no idea what had happened. Sadly, they didn't stand much of a chance, even with Dumbledore. She knew that whatever had happened to him, he had fought off and killed many Death Eaters and maybe even faced You-Know-Who. McGonagall hoped that if he had, he could walk away all right.  
  
Dumbledore had indeed killed many Death Eaters and faced Voldemort. Though he fought bravely, he too had been captured but unharmed, just like the rest of the teachers.  
  
The professors had been captured and put in a cleverly designed hidden place. Voldemort had been planning the work to transfigure it there. It was a big protective bubble in the very heart of the Forbidden Forest, guarded of course, with lots of dark magic and curses. The professor's each had their own "room" there and a Death Eater to guard them at all times. He knew that the Centaurs would leave it alone because of their fascination with the planets and how "what will be will be."  
  
So now McGonagall was all alone in a stone room with a wooden bench, a small table, and a blanket. She had no idea what to do or how all the students were fairing.  
  
~~  
  
Harry awoke to a beam of sunlight right on his eye. Half asleep, he tried to brush it away impatiently before realizing what it was. He sat up and looked around. He was in Gryffindor common room along with several other students. Some were awake, sitting in a stunned, disbelieving silence, and others were still sleeping. Harry was confused for a moment before remembering the previous night's events.  
  
"Anyone find out what happened? Did McGonagall ever come?" Harry asked no one in particular.  
  
"No." said Ron. "Earlier, I went down to the Great Hall in your invisibility cloak. "Breakfast wasn't even set out by the house elves. We don't know what happened." Ginny came down the stairs from the fifth year dorms. She ran over to Ron and hugged him.  
  
"Ron, I'm so scared. What's going on?" She was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Ginny, I don't know. None of us do. It can't be good though." Every now and then a couple of Gryffindor's would make their way down to the common room so that gradually all of them were there. Not many talked and the few that did did so in hushed voices.  
  
"I guess we just sit here and wait for somebody to come get us.I don't know what else to do," Hermione murmured.  
  
~~  
  
Hogwarts never seemed so lifeless before. All of the students stayed in their common rooms, not knowing anything. It was all very scary for them.  
  
"Erm.anyone have anything to eat at all?" Ron voiced the question that was on several people's minds at the moment.  
  
"I.uh could sneak down to the kitchens?" Harry suggested, glancing up from the still burning fire.  
  
"No Harry. It's just too risky. We don't know what's out there," Hermione rested a hand on his shoulder, looking into his eyes. "Something isn't right."  
  
"No you think, Hermione? Tell me, when did this realization strike you?" Ron snapped at Hermione, his eyes flashing.  
  
"Ron, don't start. This is hard on all of us. I'm sneaking down to the kitchen and nicking something." Harry rose slowly and ascended the stairs to the sixth year boys' dorm. He came down shortly later with his cloak. "Wish me luck." In a quick swish of his cloak, he had disappeared.  
  
In about five minutes, he came running back in, eyes wide with fear. "Hogwarts is deserted! No one's here except the students.and.I got to the entrance to the Great Hall. There were Death Eaters in it. Luckily I got back and they didn't know I had been there."  
  
The silence was a cold one.  
  
~~  
  
A/N2: Ok, then, I hope this was good! I'm sorry about the battle scene and I hope you liked it. It should've been better. I've never written one before, so I'll probably rewrite that later on and change just that part. I'll let you know if/when I do. So, I hope this was a good first chapter. I know Dumbledore most likely wouldn't have been captured but for the purpose of the story he has to be. Also, Hagrid is still on his mission with Madame Maxime, Harry is in sixth year as well. The professors knew about the attacks from Professor Snape. 


End file.
